


Beast Within

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't escape this hell<br/>So many times I've tried<br/>But I'm still caged inside<br/>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br/>I can't control myself..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping

**"I can't escape this hell**   
**Some many times I've tried'**

Adam sat alone in the padded room. He did every month. He'd sit alone, waiting for the beast to come out, he stopped caring what the creature did, whether it; killed, stole, destroyed. Adam learned to ignore waking up every morning naked- skin blood stained. He'd get dress, go about his day, as if nothing ever happened. Adam ignored the news of another _Animal Attack_ , they were always unsolved, he learned to not show remorse.

"A curse." He breathed as he shivered. Adam stood to stretch his aching bones, he stared up as the clock rang twelve. He doubled over clutching his midsection, he wailed & threw his head back, his once human features morphing to that of a wolf's. The wolf howled loudly as the full moon's glow shone down on his glorious, raven coat. It managed to rip the door off it's hinges, then race into the night. Human eyes once crystal blue now stained an bright amber color.

***

The wolf attacked five teenagers crossing into it's territory. Next it killed a deer, feasting until full on it's sweet meat. It climbed to the highest point of the forest, howling in hopes of finding a mate. Alas, no she wolf howled back, none never did. So he'd run, run everywhere, marking his territory, or wondering into a nearby town; claiming more victims. The wolf loved the feeling of flesh ripping, the smell of fresh blood was intoxicating to it, & the feeling of it dripping down its mouth was most pleasurable. Then he'd return to his den, one made for two but shared by one, alone he lay; the same as always. The wolf stared up at the moon, ears perking up at the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance. It howled once more, waiting for a response, but there was none. As always. It finally rested it's head down on it's folded paws, ears laying flat to it's head, it shut it's eyes & went to sleep.


	2. That Trapped (Caged) Feeling

**"But I'm still caged inside**  
 **Somebody get me through this nightmare**  
 **I can't control myself"**

Adam treaded carefully through the woods- or as carefully as a drunk man could. He stumbled, tripped, & fell many times, curses falling from his lips each time. The moon was almost at it's peak & Adam could feel the wolf gnawing as it rose to the surface, seeking the ever mysterious powers of the moon. Adam rubbed at his arm through his jacket's sleeve, temperatures were dropping fast during the dead of night. He needed to get home before hypothermia became a problem. Granted his internal temp was 110 degrees, he could still freeze over. Adam doesn't remember black out, but he knows the wolf won faster than usual.

"Shit..." he curses just as the beast fully took over.

***

The wolf ran around as it usually did. Killing innocent civilians; kids & adults alike.

_Adam fought to control his wolf, trying to stop it from killing a poor old woman; he lost._

The wolf happily tore apart the woman. Her screams being muffled as she choked on her own blood. It backed away, watching the helpless person squirm as she slowly died. Weathered gray eyes staring into the beast's soul; Adam's soul.

_Adam's rage grew as his wolf **purposely** watched the woman die, he knew it wanted to watch her suffer. Adam tried begging the wolf instead as it sprinted into a nearby park, knocking into the playground  & tangling itself in the swings. Adam asked nicely for the wolf not to demolish the playground._

It managed to pull the poles, that were embedded into the ground, out. It ripped apart the plastic seats, & chewed through the chains with ease. Next it chewed & left chunks missing from the red plastic swirly slide.

_Adam felt slightly bad for that since he enjoyed walking through this park. Loving the children as they played with their pets, or siblings, or parents. He longed for children, even a single child would make him happier._

The wolf managed to snag a young buck. It a six point. The wolf tore into the deer's jugular, blood splashed on it's chest & muzzle. It licked at it's blood stained fur, basking in the lovely taste & texture. The wolf enjoyed the weight of the delicious of the liquid.

_Adam felt no remorse for the deer. Bur he was disgusted by the taste of the blood. Unlike the wolf- he hated the coagulating irony liquid. He tried forcing the wolf to spit it out, but when the wolf took over, he felt caged. Then again, the wolf must not feel any different during the day. Maybe it was payback for caging it within his human body? Or just a curse? Adam was gleeful when the beast finally headed to it's cave; tired & bloated from it's feast. He was finally at rest._


	3. Dark Side

**"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?"**

Adam awoke again. **Nude**. He yawned, brushed his unruly raven hair from his face,  & stood. Adam groaned as his bones popped as he stretched, he glared harshly at the morning sun, & tugged on his spare clothing he kept hidden there. He trekked through the woods, finding deer parts scattered along the hiking trails.

***

Adam took a seat in a booth, hunched over with his leather jacket, & fingers threaded together. His blue eyes flickering all around, heightened hearing allowing him to hear everyone's conversations.

"Hello, I'm Cory your server this morning, what can I get you?" Adam stared at the young teen before him, studying her high cheek bones & sharp features. Her skin flawless, but alas he raised a brow at her sleeveless shirt. It showing off her tattoo. One of a wolf howling, it's eyes the same color as Adam's blue.

"I'd like a coffee," Adam replied glancing up to meet soft hazel eyes. Cory nodded & hurried away. She appeared a few minutes later, a cup of coffee on a tray & steam rose up from it. Cory set it down carefully.

"Here you go. Will that be all?" She asked leaning away. Adam glanced off to the side of her, looking at an older gentlemen. Adam had taken note of the nervous way she looked to the man.

"Ummm, yea but when are you off?" Adam asked knowing he came off as flirting. He could go to jail for flirting with a minor, he was thirty-five!

"I still have an hour or so left, been working the whole night!" Cory added with a laugh. "So yea... Why might I ask?" She was dying to know why this man wanted to know. Cory's mind screamed _creep,_ _rapist_ , _paedophile_. Yet she smiled kindly down at the blue eyed stranger.

"Because, you seem like you have things on your mind I think you need to share. Why not with stranger? You may never see me again, so tell someone whose willing to listen," Adam said with a shrug. Cory raised a brow at him, but reluctantly nodded easily.

"Alright, I'll be off in an hour. But for now, fair well," she said waving as she walked off. Adam smiled softly & sipped at his coffee.

"Good."

***

Twelve. Cory got off work at twelve. Adam watched with fascination as the girl seemed to be having an argument with her boss. Oh? She flipped him off, then made her way out the diner.

"What was that?" Adam asked politely.

"Fuckin' dick fired me for not giving him a piece." Cory said annoyed, "He thinks I flirt with all my male customers! Bullshit, I do not!" She growled lowly.

Adam frowned, "You have a right to sue him, technically, that was a form of sexual harassment." He pointed out. Cory merely nodded & fell in line with Adam's pace. A thick cloud of anger & sadness hovered around her, while a dark cloud of mysteriousness & death hung around Adam. The two- besides walking in sync- also were breathing in sync. Adam had noticed. So had Cory. Neither noticed the small smiles tugging at one another's lips.

"I'm glad I met you..." Cory trailed off blushing at realization.

Adam stopped her, "Adam, Gontier." He held out a hand. She study his pale skin decorated with tattoos, & his slender fingers.

She shook it, "Cory Ravenswood. Pleasure Adam." Cory responded delighted. Adam felt like he could trust her, but first he'd have to test her...


	4. Dark Side Pt.2

**"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?"**

Month 5:

Adam's known Cory for five months. They learned much about each other, & tonight was a full moon. Tonight was the night he'd test Cory, he already had a plan. He'd return with a dead body, & see if Cory would help him dispose of it. Adam glanced over at the teen as she returned with popcorn. It was eleven thirty & Adam could feel the wolf growling; waiting to pounce. Cory curled up against Adam's side for warmth, nibbling at the popcorn.

"What movie did you pick?" Adam asked shifting slightly.

"White House Down. You seen it?" She replied turning her attention towards him. Cory had taken notice to the dark ora floating around Adam, she noticed his mood changed once every month... during the night of a full moon...

"No, I don't suppose I have. But I'll trust your judgment that's it's a good movie," Adam said looking down at her. They watched in relative silence, Adam occasionally made comments. Then he felt it. "Uh-" Adam stood abruptly, Cory face planted on the couch. Hazel eyes wide with surprised. "I uh- gotta go. Problems!" He said hurrying to the door.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Cory asked worried. 'Well I could tell her,' Adam thought. He shook his head in retaliation.

"No, no no- Nah, I'm fine- just- fresh air!" He stuttered as he quickly ran out the house. Cory stood in the doorway, the moon's light creeping inside the dark house.

***

The wolf straightened its posture from its crouching position. Its ears pricked up when the snapping of a twig came from its right. It growled & slowly stalked towards the unsuspecting creature.

"Adam? Adam, is that you?" A soft voice asked from beyond a bush. The wolf stuttered at the sound of the voice. It could feel the human- Adam- stirring at the presence of the other person. "Adam." Out emerged a girl. Hair short cut & a deep cinnamon color, her skin well tanned. Cory gasped at the sight of the wolf, it had to stand at least eight feet in height, & was probably 10 feet in length.

_Adam begged the wolf not to kill the girl, or hurt her. He prayed the animal would be tamed by her beauty- wait what?!_

"Your not Adam... Quite the opposite actually," Cory said with a soft laugh. The wolf took a step closer to her, head titled to the side. "Well ummm, ooo you have very lovely eyes." Cory pointed out as the amber orbs stared at her.

_Adam was delighted by the compliment, & he could tell the wolf enjoyed it as well._

"Uh, y- you have a nice coat as well. The black is so pure, so clean, I bet its just as soft as it looks," Cory added admiring it's fur. She took a few steps closer, the wolf growled quietly but didn't move away. Cory reached out hesitantly to pet it, the wolf reluctantly allowed her to do so.

_Adam released a sigh of relief. Why was the wolf so lenient of Cory? He decided not to question the beast's motives._

"Have you seen my friend Adam Mr.Wolf?" Cory asked politely. The wolf cocked it's head at her, amber eyes calculating why she wished to know where the human was. "He's my best friend- my only friend. I think he was hurt when he ran off, emotionally but... he didn't... I'm worried. Please, can you help me find him?" She asked on the verge of tears. The wolf felt compelled to, the desperation in her voice- it hurt the wolf's soul & heart to hear.

_Adam felt the wolf changing. Adam felt the wolf receding back into him, allowing him full control once more._

Cory fell to her knees, "Addy..." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Adam's frame, ignoring his lack of clothing. Adam curled his trembling arms around Cory's body, relief flooding his system. "Your okay." Cory said softly.

Adam leaned away from her, "I'm an animal- a **monster**." He said into her hair, which he currently clutched at with a hand; fingers threaded through the short silky locks. "You could've died... It could've killed you. I might've killed you." Adam said, lower lip quivering.

"You're not a monster. Just a wolf, nothing bad. And you didn't hurt me, I knew it was you..." Adam gasped, "The wolf's eyes were like yours, alone, & lost, & sad." Cory explained.

"Why didn't you confront me?" He asked. Lip still quivering. Adam stopped breathing when he processed Cory holding his bottom lip between her teeth.

Cory released the flesh, "I had no right, so I waited. Besides... I liked you too much to care that you turned into a giant wolf." She shrugged with a lazy smile. A smile tugged at Adam's lips as he pressed them to Cory's, they tingled with the sensation of her lips against his.


	5. It's The Real You (No Matter What)

**"No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
 **Help me believe its not the real me"**

"It isn't the real you..." Cory murmured to the wolf one night. The wolf- Adam- cocked his head at her. Cory chuckled, "You are just the protective side of you, the dark side... I like it." Cory babbled. Along with becoming best friends, lovers even, Adam was able to speak with her telepathically as the wolf.

 _'I know it's my dark side. The things it does when I'm not in control, are things I never thought of doing. Ever.'_ Adam said.

Cory sighed in agitation, "You don't get it do you?" Adam shook his furry head no. "Stop referring to the wolf as an it, he's apart of you. You're apart of him, he does things you would never do. Remember, he's a wolf, you're a wolf. You're being controlled by natural wolf instincts." Cory explained.

 _'You have a point... Maybe if I start treating i- me with more respect, I can trust this side of me more,'_ Adam thought logically. Cory smiled  & scratched one of his long ears, it twitched underneath her touch. Adam learned how to stop his eyes from glowing their amber color, & keep them their natural blue tone.

"Even when they're not glowing, they are still truly beautiful, like you Addy. You're a sexy guy in a beautiful wolf body." Cory laughed casually. Adam didn't respond, he was having an unheard conversation with the wolf- they made a deal. "... Nevermind, now you're just a sexy man."

Adam chuckled, "Damn straight." He rolled on top of Cory as she reclined back on her hands. Her hazel eyes skimming over his nude body. "One of these days..." He murmured darkly.

Cory kissed lazily, "One of this days what?" She asked teasingly. Adam pressed his head to hers.

"I will fuck you into the ground," he said, blue eyes going dark. Cory smirked & ran her hands down his body, feeling the muscles jump & twitch beneath her feather light touches.

"Ahhh, & a day to remember it will be! Now fucking kiss me you horny prick," Cory commanded. Adam rolled his eyes & slipped his tongue into her mouth. Cory threaded her fingers through his hair as he relaxed on top of her. She smiled into the kiss as his erection rubbed against her exposed stomach, Adam's hand skirted underneath the fabric of her hoodie to play with her boobs. Cory moaned into the kiss as he tweaked a nipple.

"Fuck..." Adam quietly cursed as Cory wrapped a hand around him. Not moving, just more of less holding it. "I love you." He murmured pulling at Cory's bottom lip.

Cory smiled back in admiration, "I love you too babe." Adam heard the sincerity in her voice, it made him proud & his wolf wished to howl once more. Signaling to any other female wolves... He was taken...

"Finally..." Adam sighed to low for Cory to hear. They kissed under the moonlight, nothing would ever keep them apart. Not people, nor distance, nor age, nor species. They'd be together forever, no matter the consequences.


End file.
